Big Sister Violet
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Join Violet and Jack-Jack in the latest collection of Incredibles family bonding one-shots! Requests are welcome, but please, nothing inappropriate. SPECIAL THANKS TO DREAM1990 FOR THE REQUEST!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1-Jack-Jack's Swing.

Violet smiled as she took Jack-Jack out back to a swing set the Parr Family had recently gotten.

"Ready to go on your swing, Jack-Jack?" Violet asked.

"Gahgah!" Jack-Jack said happily.

Violet took Jack-Jack to a swing like those you would find for toddlers at a park and put him in it.

"Ready, Jack-Jack? 1...2...3!" Violet said as she pushed Jack-Jack in the swing. Jack-Jack laughed as he went up and down and back and forth before Violet held it still and took him out.

"Are you hungry, little guy? Let's go get you something to eat." Violet said before she walked inside.

After she fed him, Violet handed Jack-Jack to Helen and went to her room and started reading a book, only for someone to knock at her door about 4 minutes later.

Violet opened it and was surprised by Jack-Jack floating into her arms. She looked at him as he smiled at her before she looked at Helen.

"He kept saying Vi-Vi over and over, so I thought he might want to play with you some more." Helen said with a smile.

Violet looked at Jack-Jack with a smile and cooed, "Is that right, Jack-Jack? Do you want to spend more time with Vi-Vi?"

Jack-Jack giggled before hugging her, which she gladly returned.

"I'll take that as a yes." Violet said.

**ULTIMATEDISNEYINFINITYFAN INTERRUPTS THIS STORY FOR AN IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! FIRST HAND, CREDIT GOES TO DREAM1990 FOR THE REQUEST OF THIS STORY! I LOOK FORWARD TO WRITING MORE OF THESE ONESHOTS BETWEEN VIOLET AND JACK-JACK! ON ANOTHER NOTE, THE POLL FOR THE STORY OF EVELYN DEAVOR HAS NOW RECEIVED AN EXTENDED DEADLINE! CAST YOUR VOTES BY JULY 3RD! UNTIL NEXT TIME, ULTIMATEDISNEYINFINITYFAN SIGNING OFF.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Violet and Jack-Jack's Day Out. (Special thanks to PrincessRainbowSodaPop for the request.)

Violet woke up with a yaen before she smiled and headed to Jack-Jack's room. She looked at the sleeping Super and smiled as she got a musical Mickey Mouse toy and cut it on. The music was soft and soothing, but it, combined with the sunshine, woke Jack-Jack up.

He yawned before he looked around and went, "Vi!" at seeing her before teleporting onto her shoulder.

Violet smiled as she took Jack-Jack and said, "Hey, Jack-Jack! Ready for us to go play today?"

"Gahgah!" Jack-Jack said, making Violet smile.

"I'll take that as a yes. Just remember, you have to keep your powers under control. No teleporting, laser eyes, or turning into a little monster. If you do, I'll give you a bunch of cookies, okay?" Violet said.

Jack-Jack laughed as he clapped his hands.

Later on, Violet and Jack-Jack were at a park that had a part set aside for little babies. Violet then set Jack-Jack down on a little slide and helped him go down it.

"One...two...three. Wheeeee!" Violet said as Jack-Jack slowly slid down the slide, laughing once he came to the bottom. She then picked him up and put him in a baby swing, where he laughed as Violet pushed him before his stomach growled and he whimpered.

"Aw, are you hungry, Jack-Jack?" Violet asked before she took him out of the swing and gave him his bottle. However, after he drank some milk, he whined again.

"Well, then I guess you must be really hungry." Violet said with a smile before they headed to a restaurant. Violet got a burger and fries, while Jack-Jack got little burger pieces, peas, and a bottle of milk. Violet kept an eye on Jack-Jack as he ate, helping him when he couldn't pick something up by getting it with her fork.

After they finished, the waitress gave Jack-Jack three chocolate chip cookies on the house and he and Violet headed to a local toy store, where Violet took Jack-Jack to the stuffed animal section before something caught Jack-Jack's eye. He gargled happily, catching Violet's attention before he pointed to two stuffed animals that looked like her and Elastigirl.

"Mama! Vi-Vi!" Jack-Jack said. Violet smiled before she took the two plushes and handed them to him. After paying for them, Violet and Jack-Jack headed back to the park and Violet pushed Jack-Jack in the swing a while before helping him down the slide and they started home. By now, the sun was starting to go down.

Once back home, Violet sat Jack-Jack in a chair before she started rocking the chair and began to sing.

(Song owned by Jessie James Decker. Lyrics from )

You see that weight on your wings

So no one should feel it

Yeah, you've got bigger dreams

So keep on believin'

Don't let your cuts bleed into grey

We've got each other and chances to take

Yeah, you've got bigger dreams

So keep on believin'

I'll chase the sky with you

I'll chase the night with you

I'll chase the light with you

If you wanna fly, I'll chase the sky

Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh

Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh

Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh

If you wanna fly, I'll chase the sky

Anything in your heart

Is more than worth keepin'

Mmm, I'll shoot for the stars

If that's what you're needin'

Just say the word, and brother, I'll run

I'll find a way to go beyond the sun

I'll shoot for the stars

If that's what you're needin', yeah!

I'll chase the sky with you

I'll chase the night with you

I'll chase the light with you

If you wanna fly, I'll chase the sky

Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh

Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh

Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh

If you wanna fly, I'll chase the sky

I'll chase, I'll chase it all with you

Mmm, I'll run, I'll walk, I'll crawl for you (for you)

I'll chase the sky with you

I'll chase the night with you

I'll chase the light with you

If you wanna fly, I'll chase the sky

I'll chase the sky with you

I'll chase the night with you (with you)

I'll chase the light with you

If you wanna fly, I'll chase the sky

Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh

Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh

Whoa-oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh

If you wanna fly, I'll chase the sky...

By now, Jack-Jack had fallen asleep. Violet smiled and put him in his crib.

"Night, Jack-Jack." she said before she gave him his stuffed Incredibles.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Hillside Jokers. (Special Thanks to crafordbrian17 for the request!)

Violet was walking with Jack-Jack in a field of dandelions, with Violet trying not to sneeze as the little pieces floated near her nose. Suddenly, she felt Jack-Jack patting her knee.

"Ag!" Jack-Jack said before he ran off.

"I think he wants to play tag." Violet said before she ran after him, the two eventually coming to a hill slope. Jack-Jack looked at his sister before he waved in a taunting manner and rolled down the hill, Violet following suit, catching him before the two of them started rolling, laughing as they came to the bottom before Violet patted Jack-Jack on the arm and said, "Tag!"

The two of them then laughed before Violet picked up Jack-Jack and hugged him while the two of them laughed like lunatics.

However, during this, Jack-Jack noticed that Violet's hair was messed up from the fall.

Once she let him go, he then walked over and gently pulled Violet's hair, trying to straighten it out.

Violet giggled, "Jack-Jack, what are you doing?" she asked.

Jack-Jack tried a little more before he ended up floating onto her shoulder and gave her a hug, his head on her shoulder. Violet looked surprised.

"Ove oo, Vi." Jack-Jack said.

Violet smiled as she hugged him back.

Violet smiled wider, "Love you too, Jack-Jack" she said.

Once back home, Violet sat Jack-Jack in a chair before she started rocking the chair and began to sing.

(Song owned by the Seekers. Lyrics from Google.)

Train whistle blowin'

Makes a sleepy noise

Underneath the blankets

For all the girls and boys

Rockin' rollin' ridin'

Out along the bay

All bound for Morningtown

Many miles away

Driver at the engine

Fireman rings the bell

Sandman swings the lantern

To show that all is well

Rockin' rollin' ridin'

Out along the bay

All bound for Morningtown

Many miles away

Maybe it is raining

Where our train will ride

All the little travellers

Are warm and snug inside

Rocking, rolling, riding

Out along the bay

All bound for Morningtown

Many miles away

Somewhere there is sunshine

Somewhere there is day

Somewhere there is Morningtown

Many miles away

Rocking, rolling, riding

Out along the bay

All bound for Morningtown

Many miles away

Rocking, rolling, riding

Out along the bay

All bound for Morningtown

Many miles away

Jack-Jack had fallen asleep. Violet smiled as she put him down in the crib and put the blanket over him.


End file.
